Got My Eye
by MySiGGY
Summary: Harold always wanted Leshawna's attention. He always did. But when he thinks about certain memories, will he regret voting off Leshawna, or learn what she really was, a liar. Harold-Two Shot. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N)

Me: Ahh yes, young love, BUT NOT LIKE THIS! The scrawny red neck dork with the ghetto fat chick?

Leshawna: OH TELL ME YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME WHAT I THINK YOU JUST SAID.

Me: *backs away* just read the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA or Harold OR Harold's Dignity.

XXX

Harold always wanted to get Leshawna's attention. He would do the wackiest stuff, the dorkiest stuff, and even the craziest. But like the saying goes… You do crazy things for love.

XXX

(Harold's POV)

She lied to the world! She lied to the contestants! She lied to the team! She lied to me! She lied to my heart… I can remember it like It was yesterday…

xFLASHBACKx

Chris came out of nowhere floating down while holding a chain and a plate.

"Like I was saying…, for your reward!" Chris then opened the plat and showed pictures of our best buddies, including my pal from magic steve's camp. It also showed Duncan's parole officer, judging by the looks of it, DJ's mom, and Heather's mom, and Leshawna's best cousin.

"Yup! One of you gets a whole spa night away from this cruddy studio lot, with your very best friend! So. Who's the lucky person?" Chris included.

And the arguing begins.

"I think I should be able to go since I helped the most in this challenge" Duncan stated putting his thumb pointing to his flabby chest.

"No way dorkahontas! I should be going since I'm popular." Heather stepped in.

"But I really miss my mama! Please o please! Send me!" DJ included.

"Hey don't I get a saying into this! My comrade from online gaming probably needs my help protecting the galaxies of omega 610382095---" I pointed out

"Harold, you're the last person to deserve this. Your no help at all!" Heather piped in throwing her arms in the air.

"NOW HOLD UP! YOU BOSSY LITTLE… little…." Leshawna began, but tears came to cover her pearly eyes. She burst out in tears making her beautiful dark charcoal mascara run down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, it's just been, soooo stressful… I thought I were going to lose ya'll! Fighting for your lives. It's just been all too much!" Leshawna said and covered her eyes sobbing.

I felt truly horrible to see her go through this. We all thought we were sick and she was one person who wasn't. She had to rescue us all! And Duncan, who eventually had explosive diarreah…. Heheh..

I looked at DJ, his lips were trembling. And Duncan was eyes widened. I glanced at Heather and she was speechless, until she piped in.

"Wow. You actually do have a heart."

"And she did solved the challenge, I nominate her to win the reward." Duncan said. I smiled at the thought Duncan had a heart too. Don't get me wrong, I still hate his living soul.

"All in favor?" Duncan excluded. We all raised our hands, even Heather, and shouted out I.

"O-oh no! I c-can't believe this! You guys are so beautiful!" I thought of her reffering to me. Since I am her man. "What a generous….!" Then she sobbed her way to happiness.

"Oh my god, thank you! Thank you so much! You guys are the best!!!!!" Then Leshawna was sweeped away to the lame-o-sine.

xEND OF FLASHBACKx

I snorted at the thought of Leshawna. I literally snorted.

"Harold. Shut up…" Duncan said hazily.

I just hissed and fell back to sleep.

A phew hours later and I still wasn't feeling tired at all. I wiped my glasses and looked over to see if anyone was still awake.

I glanced at Justin.

He was snoring and his green skin medication was all over his pillow.

I glanced at Duncan.

He had his headphones on his ears and, I was surprised and startled at was he was doing… Instead of his regular rocker sign hanging out he was cuddling up to his pillow revealing the picture of Courtney under it. He was all kissing that fluffed pillow. I tried so hard not to laugh! If only I had my electric camera 9000 portable for ingame role playing. I'd totally show the world…

I looked up the wall and snorted. I dropped down to the bed and tried to fall asleep.

I remembered the day when Leshawna made that beautiful cheer about us.

XXX

(Million Dollar Babies, flashback)

"Uh, Chris… we actually don't have a…" I began then Leshawna grabbed the pompoms out of my hands and started.

"Courtney, Courtney, she's my pal! She loves her PDA and she's an organized gal! Lindsay and Justin might be dumb but I feel so proud that they call me there chum! Heather, Heather, queen of mean. She's got a nice scalp for a groovin' teen! Duncan and Beth there quite a pair. He's tough! She's goofy! But they both have flare! And Harold's the best, he's quite a guy! He's goofy and scrawny, but he's got my eye! WOOOOOHOOOOO!" Leshawna ended with flips and twirls and summer saults.

XXX

I got her eye. Her attention.

I quietly smiled in my sleep and turned around, hugging my stuffed bear that laid near my pillow.

Then I remembered the Super Hero challenge…

XXX

(Super Hero-ld Flashback!)

I was sitting in my bed taking off my Captain Alberta costume when suddenly Duncan stood up and walked outside.

"Where are you going? We have to pick out who to boot off!" I stated. I would be all alone in the trailer, since Justin was off in the bathroom stalls still.

"None of your business dork." Duncan replied and continued walking off into the… bushes.

Speaking of bushes.

"Pssssst!! HAROLD!" Beth hissed she was standing in the bushes calling my name.

I glanced over the open trailer window and peered in.

"We have to get rid of Duncan!" she said.

"Tell me something I don't know." I answered back angry.

"My boyfriend Brady, has two dogs named Steve." Beth answered clearing out my question.

"Really?" I said amazed and interested.

"There's four of us! Vote for him, and he's gone." She continued avoiding my question.

Beth then looked dumbfounded and crawled back to her trailer. When all of a sudden Courtney came along.

"Psst! Harold! I need to talk to you." Courtney said with a grin on her face.

"Me?" I asked her.

"You're the only person I can reason with! The girls are going to pick the guys off one by one… and you're the first to go!" Courtney said a little sarcastic and a little sad.

I wouldn't fall for her evil tricks. I knew she still hated me for what I done to her last season. And Duncan was pretty pissed.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked eyes furrowed.

"Seeing you today… I think I can take you with me to the final four!" she stated winking. "But we have to take down the biggest threat! And I don't mean Duncan." She said a little worried.

I glanced at her eyes widened in confused.

"Or Beth" she continued.

I blinked and still staring at her.

"Or Justin."she continued looking away and annoyed.

"Or Lindsay." She started but I stopped staring.

"You don't mean, Leshawna?! I WON'T!!" I said glaring at her now.

"You think you can trust her? After everything she has done?! It's up to you Captain Alberta, it's either her… or you." She then finished and walked off smirking and opening the girls trailer.

-at gilded chris ceremony-

"And now… we vote!" Chris said smirking.

We all started voting, I myself, turning away so no one could see who I was voting for, especially my dear Leshawna and Duncan.

"And the gilded Chris goes to… Courtney! And… Justin. Beth! Anddddd Harold!" he said. After I heard my name. I felt awful.

"And were down to the final three. Lindsay!..... and finally…. Duncan!" he finished.

I glanced over at Duncan he looked relief. I glanced over at Courtney, she was smiling at Duncan. And then Leshawna… she was eye widened and jaw open. OH THE PAIN!!

"HUH!!! LESHAWNA?!?!?" Lindsay and Beth gasped.

"You voted me off?" Leshawna asked.

"OHOHOHOH LESHAWNA!!! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW IF I CAN TRUST YOU! BUT I MADE A MISTAKE! A BIG MISTAKE!!!" I began holding on to her legs.

Leshawna looked at me like I was crazy, then she smiled that wonderful smile. "Awww Honey Pie, don't you worry… I made a mistake once too. Don't hate the playa' hate the game." She stated in wise knowledge. She could be my Queen of Omega 610382095…

"Do you forgive me?!" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Come here sugar baby! Leshawna has a whole lot of love!" she exclaimed and hugged me to death. I smiled in lust.

"Okay okay, enough of the warm and affection. Time for the walk of shame!!" Chris budded in.

XEND OF FLASHBACKX

I sighed. I regretted my words. I regretted trusting Courtney. I regretted making an alliance with Duncan in it. I regretted for storing burritos in my pocket. But most of all. I regretted voting off Leshawna.

It was about a week later when Leshawna was voted off. I took out the note Leshawna gave me from the challenge Princess Pride. It said. 'Yo Harold, if you play that skinny rich girl song, and think about me. I'll have to kill you.' I held the note tight until I laid upon thy pillow. Until I felt something squishy splurt out of it.

"Hahaha! Harold, you are so easy to prank." Duncan said and walking off leaving me sitting on my bed with a note to my chest laying on a pillow with a squashed burrito in it.

I always wanted Leshawna's attention.

THE END.

XXX

(A/N)

Me: I'M GOING TO KILL CHRIS.

Harold: What happened?

Me: He told me Duncan was going to get voted off! THEN IT WAS A JOKE, I NEARLY FAINTED.

Harold: You actually want Duncan to stay in the competition?!  
Me: Hell ya. D+C FOREVER!!

Harold: Ew, if you like it so much, why won't you write a D+C fanfic instead of my fanfic? GOSH!

Me: Harold… Shut up.

REVIEW 3


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N)

Me: Harold finally voted off…. Sad a tragic, not really!

Harold: HEY!

Me: there, there, Doris… *pats back* your time is coming to shine now! This turned out to be a 2 shot!

Harold: My name is not Doris!

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA or Harold's dignity.

Xxx

(Harold's POV)

I still miss LeShawna…!!! And of course L.J, I would always remember L.J…. the day I met her and the memories we shared../

xFLASHBACKx

Still trying to sleep in my bed, but no use since Owen kept snoring all the time and Duncan kept tossing and turning, the racket would never quiet down!

Until, I felt something tickling me.

"Ahah… AHAHAHAH, come on Blankie that tickles!" I said laughing at my blanket tickling me under the covers. Duncan looked at me weirdly and Owen kept snoring off.

"Eheh….. Wait a minute. BLANKETS DON'T HAVE SOULS!!" I screamed in realization and turned over the covers to see myself covered in a bunch of snails.

"Buahahahah!" Duncan mocked as he stared at me which meant only one thing! He did this!

"GOSH! When will you stop making my life so brutal?!" I asked while the snails inspect my body head to toe.

"Iunno, when it stops being funny." He answered closing his eyes trying to look sophisticated, which didn't work cause my sharp eyes can look through anything!

I calmed myself down and took out every snail off my body and put them next to the trailer door, making sure every one of them slithers off to be free, and enjoy there peaceful slimy lives.

"Out you go my mollusk amigos!" I started and stood up watching them slither on, when one very special snail crawled up my shoulder. I examined it thoroughly and it hit me!

"Whoaaa! Check it out!" I said talking to Duncan picking up the snail with my palm. "This one snail, she sounds just like LeShawna!"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Oh boy…"

I ran to the confessional trailer so I can tell the world and LeShawna how this one snail meant a lot to me! Duncan slapped himself and Owen started drooling over his blanket.

I opened the confessional trailer and sat myself down, turning on the camera and pointing to the snail. "She even looks like LeShawna! See? Same soft eyes… same hard shell…. Same lusciously rounded behind! They could be twins!" I said and turned off the camera, feeling ever so giddy and I ran back to the boys trailer.

I opened a drawer and took out one of Duncan's match boxes. I slid open the cover and placed the snail in there.

"Sweet dreams LeShawna Jr.!" I said thoughtfully, carefully kissing her eyelid and closing the box. I placed her on the pillow right next to my head, so she can protect me from another evil blankie rampage!

"This is so exciting! I don't know how will I ever get to bed----" and with that I fell asleep dreaming about what will happen next….

BWONG!

My head tossed and turned, I swear that my brain fumbled across my skull! But that is theoretically impossible.

"What?" Beth questioned.

"HOLY PIZZA POCKETS WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?!" Owen questioned too.

Duncan looked around then sniffed the air. "Aw man were back at Camp Wawanakwa!"

It seemed like it so, coming from Duncan I was actually surprised that he would know where we are, I would consider that he would say were just in the woods or the Amazon, but actually that's impossible too although most of us are deep sleepers seeing that we didn't know that we got transported to….----

I was cut off when I gazed at Chris coming levitating in the air doing some martial arts moves like a pro.

Duncan was amazed and Owen was too, the gals were just looking.

Chris announced are kung fu based challenge, we were males against females, Courtney complained how it was not fair that we had 3 men in our team, but Chris announced that Owen wouldn't be participating cause of his burger penalty.

Chris also explained how one of us will be the trainer, and the other the trainee. I looked at Duncan and Duncan looked at me stubbornly.

"There are many fighting styles to choose from." I said demonstrating to Duncan since he's really idiotic and can't understand anything to my knowledge.

"Monkey! Tiger! Chicken! Dolphin! EeEeeEEEeeEe!" I said demonstrating the many poses of each martial arts style I named.

"Grreaaat! You could be the figher." Duncan said leaving me to my impeccable Dolphin noises.

Xxx

(a few hours later!)

After some hard work washing every one of Chris' cars, Duncan told me to do many push ups.

I was okay with push ups, unless I might all of a sudden get asthma, then that would be trouble. I set L.J to the side so I won't crush her with my body weight.

"Oh come on, you could do better." Duncan said standing on top of me. I kept doing push ups, an outstanding work for me. But then Duncan caught a glimpse of his love interest, Courtney, making Beth do more pushups then us with a giant boulder on her back. As competitive as Duncan and Courtney are, he found a moose, odds as it is, and he hopped on it and landed on my back making my spine crush.

"Be one with the pain." He said making a stubborn look at me. It was a close call, If I had L.J with me that time, she would sure to die!

Xxx

(a couple of minutes later!)

Duncan came in with a on tray and chopsticks. I think it's sort of a traditional thing, you know! How the asian culture would use chopsticks. I find it fascinating.

Duncan handed me the chopsticks and I smiled.

"Lunch already?" I asked.

Duncan smirked. "It's an exercise for your reflexes." He started as he put his palm on the plate handle. "You can eat whatever you catch!"

He opened the tray and a swarm of bees came stinging at me! I knew I couldn't trust him!

"AHHH!" I screamed.

After recovering from my many bee stings, Duncan took me to this tree which had a red punching bag on it.

"Hit it Doris." He said. I didn't look confident at first.

I hit it the best I can.

"That it?" he asked.

"Well I'm not that angry, I usually fight much better when I have something to actually hit!" I announced pushing up my glasses.

Duncan rolled his eyes and took out a marker. A few minutes later, he revealed what he have drawn. It was himself with a fighting stance look. Now I could hit that!

"The key, to landing a powerful blow, is motivation! YOU WANNA HIT SOMETHING BAD ENOUGH?! NOTHING WILL STAND IN YOUR WAY!" Duncan said as he started holding onto the punching bag. "Okay, so try and 'hit me'" he said, I put up my two fists and punched it the best I can!

"Weak." He said as I punched first.

"Lame." He said again as I punched second.

"Are you even gonna try?!" he asked as I kept punching.

"Come on grandma! My cat punches harder!" he announced as I kept punching harder and harder I believe.

"DID I MENTION I KISSED LESHAWNA?!?!?!" he yelled, I gasped, couldn't believe it. And with that, all my anger blew up. I punched the punching bag as hard as I can, making my fist go threw the bag and me choking Duncan above his spiked collar.

"Okay better, better…" he said choking, I let go of him realizing what I have done, smiling of my accomplishment. I kinda knew it was a lie, since I KNOW LeShawna would never let Duncan kiss her! She's way too good for him!

Xxx

(After the challenge.)

Luckily we won, were moving onto the reward challenge, and the immunity challenge!

Our task was to bring a cup of water up the the Wawanakwa mountain to this Kung Fu master to make his boiling tea. Or we could grab the bonsai and win the immunity and the reward just like that!

"If you guys don't bring the sacred cup… you guys will wish you WERE wearing a sacred cup." Chris announced as he threw the cup on the ground making it break.

Duncan and I gasped in fear and covered our crotch.

"First guy to bring the bonsai back from the mountain alive, wins." Chris said as he announced the penalty for the girls now.

I looked at Owen, "Will you guard little LeShawna Jr.?" I asked

"Of course!" he said as I handed him L.J.

I started climbing. I breathe in and out, hoping that Duncan wouldn't push me, or make me fall off the mountain, or crush my cup.

"Slow and steady… rising like incense smoke…" I chanted to myself making my way up the mountain as Duncan trailed next to me.

"Stupid water… glass… stupid bonsai tree… my butt!" he complained as Owen started climbing like spider man next to us, way too fast. Although that is impossible too!

"Whoa, since when are you part mountain goat?!" Duncan yelled as Owen kept climbing. He turned around smiling.

"It's the geisha shoes! They make me fell LIGHT AS AIR!!!" he said giggling

"Watch out for L.J!" I yelled as he kept climbing.

"Safe and sound! Aren't ya huh? OH yes you are! Oh yes you are!!" Owen said shaking the box. I panicked for a moment, since I think L.J wouldn't like the violent shaking. She might've mistaken it for a earthquake! Or worst!!! A French dinner!

(several minutes climbing the freakishly large mountain later!)

I saw Owen talking to Duncan but Duncan kept breathing harshly and shook his head to Owen.

"Pssst." Owen said to me smiling, I looked at him panting. "Duncan is barely holding on his water glass! If you pull on the richest left hook of yours… I!" he started but I interrupted so I can finally reach the top, making myself calm to reach enlightment!

"No gently geisha…. Me, Duncan, the water, this mountain! Were all the same! All one! GAH!" I screamed as the rock under my foot crumpled. I was done…. I'm making L.J sad…. I couldn't… I must!

"Oh gotcha!" Duncan said helping me not spill my cup.

"Thanks Duncan!" I said unbelievable that I would actually thank him for once.

"It's your killer left hooks that's what got us here. Least' I can do. Anyway you would've done the same for me." He said, although I wouldn't think the last part… I would probably left him spill and die. Ha ha, but L.J wouldn't allow that. NO siree.

I decided to help us get through with teamwork since L.J would want that! I told Duncan and he agreed.

Xxx

(later on)

Owen told me that L.J, said that she wanted me to kill Duncan to the pulp. She would never! But after I heard Duncan make fun of LeShawna, I had too. After that I won immunity and the challenge reward! Courtney and Beth made supper for me although Courtney complained how she did the whole thing.

This was also one of the saddest memories ever too. L.J told me she wanted me to let her go free. I whimpered and cried, but it was the right thing to do.

xEND OF FLASHBACKx

I sighed, remembering my precious LeShawna Jr, and LeShawna.

But things got better, when I promised Leshawna to kick Duncan's butt, when I got voted off that night.

I voted off for Owen, since he was a traitor, and no one knew! They need to know….

xFlashback AGAIN!x

"And the gilded Chris'… go too…." Chris announced as he held up the paper.

"Beth. Owen…" I couldn't believe he got a gilded Chris! That traitor!!!!!

"Duncan…"

I clasped my ears not wanting to hear my name. Courtney looked rather confident. "Annnnd…. Courtney!" Chris said as he threw the last gilded Chris to her. She caught it smiling proudly as I looked astonished.

"Sorry Harold, but your lame-o-sine awaits." Chris said pointing the the walk of shame.

I gasped and stood up. Walking with my head down.

"Get on with it Doris!" Duncan said.

When it hit me… I forgot to for fill my duties! Heh heh… duties.

I ran back to Duncan and pants'd him.

He looked eye widened as Beth, Owen, and Courtney looked at me and Duncan.

Chef grabbed me and threw me in the lame-o-sine. I heard Duncan say "I kinda had that comin'" but after he still said that, he never pulled his pants up…

"5th place?! But OWEN'S THE TRAITOR!!" I screamed.

"You gotta watch him like a hawk!" I said…. But I looked back into my animal facts and thought.

"No wait, a falcon! There eyesight is wayyy superior!" I said.

"Goodbye Harold! I'll wait for you!!" Beth chanted. Which reminds me, BETH LOVES ME. She even kissed me, I couldn't believe it too! It was on live TV which only meant one or two things! LeShawna saw! And even Heather. I knew she likes me. Too many girls likes the H-man.

"Haven't I suffered enough?!" I yelled back.

Xxx

(A/N)

Me: Well that's the end. Yeah... okay Doris say your farewells now!

Harold: For the last time!


End file.
